


Family Jewels

by orphan_account



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hannibal and Nigel are twins, M/M, Nigel is a Lecter, Nigel is manipulative, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, So is Hannibal, Voyeurism, Will and Matty are so fucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas find comfort in familiar faces and habitats. They quickly and easily forge strong bonds with other omegas, and they generally get along with betas as well.<br/>Alphas, on the other hand, are wild cards. Their aggressive temperament coupled with their violent natures can often cause an omega to feel threatened. Omegas tend to not trust alphas until a strong bond is set which takes take some time.<br/>Generally, to make the bonding process go easier for everyone, Alphas will form small packs, often consisting of at most two alphas and several omegas. Omegas often feel safer in a house with at least one more of their kind living with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nigel

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to try my hand at omegaverse because i am a dumbass who has multiple projects going on so I desperately hope that I don't crash and burn

Nigel Lecter was generally decent about other people working the black markets in Bucharest. However, he has strict policies on human trafficking. They are as stated: Don't fucking do it. No if's and's or but's about it. So, when he got a report from Darko about a gang of alphas selling off omegas to the highest bidder, he left no survivors. The ring was quickly and easily taken down, and the omegas were released back into the custody of their alphas and families. The immense gratitude he received from them made him feel a little bit better about the recent loss of his Gabi to that whiny bitch, Charlie. 

As he was searching the gang's hideout for anything of value (hey no one can ever afford not to be a vulture, no matter how much pride they had) he heard a noise. Nigel whipped out his gun and walked silently towards the sound. He stopped to listen again and located it behind an old door. He kicked it open and was faced with a wounded omega. He had to be about twenty years old give or take a few years. The smell of the boy's blood hit Nigel like a train, kicking his protective instincts into overdrive. He stepped forwards and the wounded omega shuffled back, wincing.

"Hey, hey. It's ok I won't hurt you." Nigel said softly to lure the omega to him. When that didn't work, he let out a growl, causing the omega to flinch back. "Look, just fucking come here and let me see that. You're not going to get far anyway."

"St-st-st-stay back." The boy stuttered, "I-I-I'm not going down w-without a fight." 

"Shh look, you don't have to fucking fight me, just, let me see that wound. I'm willing to bet that hurts like a bitch" It looked like the poor thing had been shot in his leg. He also had bruises around his neck, and the remnants of a black eye. He wasn't from around here, his accent was American.

As Nigel was trying to coax the omega to let him look at his leg, he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Nigel grabbed his gun and held it to the door, but a quick sniff identified Darko. 

"What did you find?" Nigel asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Who's your new friend, Nigel?" Darko asked with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up and help me get him outside, he's been shot in the leg." Nigel snapped.

"I said st-stay back!" The omega yelled again. Nigel ignored the boy's protests and he signaled for Darko to grab one side while he moved forward to grab the other. The omega lost a lot of blood so he didn't put up much of a fight. He did however manage to kick Darko on the back of the leg causing them all to topple. He tried crawling away and he got pretty far because Nigel was laughing too hard to stop him, and Darko was swearing up and down clutching his leg where he fell.

Eventually, the two managed to stand and grab the exhausted omega and drag him to Nigel's car, where they took him back to the hideout. There they bandaged his wound (the bullet was a bitch to get out) and put him up in the spare bedroom to rest. 

"What are you going to do with him?" Darko whispered as they watched the omega.

"I don’t know. He's a male omega from the States, everyone else was from somewhere around here. He's probably been abandoned or a gang bought him from a low end Omega auction and was trying to resell him at a higher price. He'll most likely get kidnapped again and re-sold sold to a brothel." 

"You could bond with him. What's his name anyway?"

"His name is Matthew, and I know I could, but that'd be a fucking pain to do wouldn't it? I don't have another omega to keep him calm while he's adjusting." 

"I'd say you could try staying with me, but my mate is another alpha, and I don't think the little omega will be too happy staying in an apartment with three alphas."

"He does look delicious though, can't say that I don't want to give it a good fucking shot." Nigel sighed. "It's been rough without Gabi around. You know I hate being alone, but omegas require a lot of work, especially if you only have one around."

"You don't know anyone with an omega that you trust. No one at all." 

Suddenly, Nigel had an idea. 

"Darko, you wonderful fuck, have I ever told you that I have a brother in America?"


	2. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles away, Will prepares for his first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe i'm doing omegaverse wtf

Will was struggling to keep down what little he ate that night. His heat was coming up soon, and from what he remembered of his last one the days before made him lose what little appetite he had. He'd already called in sick to his university. Thankfully, they didn't ask too many questions about why he was out. He couldn't risk them looking too hard into his history, only to discover that one of their best students was an omega. He certainly took spent enough money on black market suppressants to pass as a beta. However, he knew missing so many heats was not doing him any favors in the health department, so instead of flat out collapsing one day, he planned for his heat. He began slowly working his way off suppressants and faked a family emergency to get by, luckily it was so close to spring break that none of his teachers were extremely concerned.

The only one he had to argue with however, was Jack. He was Will's self - proclaimed mentor. So far, he's already dragged Will to four gruesome crime scenes because he has a so-called gift. Whatever it was, it gave Will a lot of grief, and Jack was exploiting it, but what could he do? After one too many incidents, Jack eventually caved to Alana's (a close friend of Will's) requests and sent him to a therapist, her teacher to be specific. His name is Dr. Lecter, and he was an odd man to say the least, but that could be said about all alphas. Will really liked his scent though, an intoxicating combination of cinnamon, ginger root, and ripe oranges. It was almost enough to drive him to distraction, almost. Honestly, Will believed that if he weren't on suppressants, which blocked out other people's scents as well as his own, Dr. Lecter's scent would be so much stronger, and he'd have Will eating out of his palms. As it was, their sessions were off the grid so to speak, so Hannibal just called them conversations. Over time Will began to consider the doctor another friend of his.

Will had to look up online how to prepare for an omega's first heat. He hadn't had one since he was fifteen, five years ago. When he went in to his first heat, his father, who was an alpha, was way out of his depth. He put his son on black market suppressants to hide his status from the world. Lionel Graham was convinced that this would give Will a better life than the one he would have in store for him if people found out if he was an omega. Omegas were put up for auction once they hit maturity, the money would go to their families and the omegas would be in the complete care of their new alphas. Will's father wanted something better for his son than being sold off to the highest bidder like a prize bull. He gave up the opportunity to cash in on the profits he could gain for having a male omega, which was an extremely rare omega type, to make sure his son wasn't bought out by a brothel, an abusive alpha, or bought and resold on the black market. 

There were, of course, screening processes for the auction to make sure that everyone in attendance was a respectable person, and had no history of physical abuse. However, there was always a chance of someone slipping through, and those chances rose exponentially when it was rumored that a male omega was on the auction block. 

Will walked around his house and checked everything, making sure everything was handled properly. His dogs were safe at Alana's house, his (shudder) toy he bought specially for this occasion was within easy reach, and his fridge was stocked with food. He knew he should eat, he needed the energy, and when his heat started, the last thing on his mind would be food. 

He still couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something important, other than the eating thing, but he shrugged it off. If he couldn't remember it then it would sort itself out on its own. He went back to the kitchen and tried again to try and choke down a little bit of food. He could make it through this.  
***  
He wasn't going to make it.

His body was steadily being engulfed by a flame that was retrieved from the deepest pits of hell to torment him. He had forgotten how awful this hollow feeling was. His heat hit him out of nowhere, the force of it brought it to his knees. He had to crawl his way to the bedroom, and he barely made it into the bed. After he got in he could only lay there in shock.

This was going to be a long week.


	3. Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gets a long awaited call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this  
> next chapter is Matthew _and_ Nigel  
>  mostly Matthew though

Hannibal's phone rang around one in the morning. 

"Hello, Will. Is there something important you wished to discuss at his ungodly hour?" 

" _Ah_ \- um H- _han_ nibal I need you to come over right now!"

"William it's past one in the morning-"

" _Please!_ I'm begging you just come over as soon as you can - _ah_!" there was a quick scuffle on Will end, like he dropped the phone and was scrambling to pick it back up, then he hung up.  
Hannibal grinned to himself after the line went dead. A few months ago, Hannibal discovered that his favorite patient wasn't a beta, but an unbound omega, hiding in plain sight. He found out when Will cut himself on a piece of paper, the scent of Will's blood hitting Hannibal's nose instantly. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to refrain from mounting the omega then and there, his scent was so wonderful. He knew, however that just forcing himself on Will would end badly for everyone involved, so he refrained, and planned. Over the following weeks, he subtly spread his scent all over Will's home, to help Will imprint on him without his knowing. Scent marking Will things in his safe place also helped force Will to recognize Hannibal's scent as a friendly and comforting one, instead of just another alpha. He also began holding their sessions in his home, citing that his office was undergoing renovations, so that Will could get used to being in the Alpha's home. He had even let Will stay the night after during a snowstorm, so that he wouldn't have to drive back in harsh conditions. These things were probably why he received a call in the first place, Will's heat addled brain bringing up the first name of the person that it knew would bring relief. Hannibal had been waiting for an opportunity to go and seduce the omega into becoming his mate, but it looks like Will has already taken over Hannibal's job.

He began whistling happily to himself while turning back to what he was doing. He found this rude alpha screaming at her pregnant omega and dragging her along on a lead attached to her collar in the middle of a public square. He kidnapped her when she was leaving from work and took her to an abandoned sawmill. Surrounding them were several large fish tanks filled with various types of carnivorous fish. What he had planned for her wasn't meant to be found by the anyone for a while, it would take a few months for the generator, which was powering the filters, to die out. When they did it would send up a signal to the local power company telling them that they would need to send out someone to inspect the building. He planned this kill for months, and he was going to enjoy it. 

He injected her with a paralytic and waited for it to take effect. Once she was still. He placed her up on a saw table that he fixed up to work, and he began to cut into her legs. Once they were cut away he turned them to cut them into smaller pieces. 

He grabbed a small box and sued fish hooks and line to suspend them inside the nearest tank. Immediately the fish began to swarm around the severed limb, eating their fill. He repeated this action with what was left of her legs and began to do the same with her arms. Finally he suspended her head from a hook in the ceiling in the center of his ensemble and he emptied her the contents of her torso into a small cooler. It was left hanging open, directly under the head. After the skin holding the head had decayed enough, it should fall directly into the opened torso, provided the police show up at the proper time. He stood back and looked over his masterpiece, and imagined it in its full glory later on.  
***

Later, after he thoroughly cleaned everything and went home to change clothes, he drove out to Will's small home in Wolf Trap. The second Hannibal opened the front door with the key he copied he was immediately hit with the sweet smell of peaches, honey, and hyacinth flowers. He licked his lips, feeling his pants tighten the closer he got to the source.

He stepped over Will's plethora of mutts all whining at the door, looking for their master. Hannibal stood outside Will's bedroom door and knocked, not expecting much of an answer. He pushed open the door and was greeted with the sight of Will Graham on the floor desperately pushing a small toy into his greedy hole. 

Quick as lighting, Hannibal moved forwards to grab the young omega's hand that was controlling the toy and yanked it out of him, causing him to scream. Hannibal wanted to establish right there that he was in would be the primary source for his omega's pleasure and nothing else. He leaned down on top of Will and rubbed his cheek against Will's stubble, relaxing him with his scent. 

"Hannibal?" Came the confused sigh, "What?"

"You called me here Will? Don't you remember? I'm here to help you through your heat, in any way I can." he finished with a growl, before beginning to strip.


	4. Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew wakes up in a strange place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just  
> struggle with Matthew's character so damn much  
> i am sorry

Matthew woke up in an old lumpy bed in a large room. There were no windows but there were two doors, one he hoped was to a bathroom. The other, he would bet his last dollar, if he had any, that it was locked. He slowly got up and hobbled towards one door, hoping against hope that it was the bathroom, if not he was out of luck, because he wasn't able to make it to the other door if it turned out to be the (probably locked) exit. 

He reached the door and almost started crying when it turned out to be the not-so-useful exit. He fell down on the floor and groaned in pain. He tried to focus on his breathing, hoping that someone would come and help him, and soon. His leg was in so much pain and he felt like his bladder was taking up half of his body. He knew he could get the attention of any alpha outside by crying. The cries of an omega triggered an extremely protective reflex response in alpha. However if several alphas came running at once, it could cause a potential bloodbath. The winner would most likely end up rutting him, killing him, or both. 

He had to bite his lip to hold in the noises that were starting to slip out. He could feel tears burning his eyelids and he curled in on himself, mindful of his injured leg. He couldn't hold it in anymore and with one last effort at controlling his bladder, and failing, he felt hot fluid leak out of him in a steady stream. The acrid smell filled the room and he was stuck in the middle of an increasingly large wet spot. After all that's happened to Matthew over the last few days, this was the very last straw. 

He began to sob. Great heaving sobs that fought their way out of his chest. Each one more damming than the last. He could hear footsteps running down the hall and he knew he should stop crying because the consequences of them seeing him like this would be awful, but those thoughts only made him cry harder. 

The icing on this shitty little cake was when the door flew open and smacked him in his injured leg, turning his crying into screaming. Distantly he heard shots going off in the background, and then there was a dull thud as whoever was shot fell to the ground. 

He felt himself being lifted up and he could hear voices, some shouting, some soft, but everything was muffled and he couldn't understand what was being said. He was carried to the other door and he heard someone fiddling with what he hoped were knobs to a bath. 

Eventually, as he heard a shower start up, he tried to get himself to relax a little. He was safe for now, not many alphas heard him, and he hasn't thrown anyone into rut, yet. His feeble attempts at fighting off his anxiety were quickly crushed when he felt rough hands gently trying to take his clothes off of him. He jerked and opened his mouth to call out for help, only to have it covered by a large, gun-calloused hand. 

"Don’t you fucking _dare_." Came the rough heavily accented voice. "You've already put one of my goddam alphas into rut, so I had to shoot the bastard so he wouldn't come in here and mate you. You reek of piss, so I need your clothes to come off, I'm just going to wash you. Then, if you're feeling up to it, we can talk about what's going to happen to you."

Matthew nodded slowly before forcing himself to relax. He let the man take his clothes and shuddered as he saw the man take off his own. The man hauled him up into the shower and stood behind him as Matthew let the hot water properly relax his muscles and his nerves. So much so that he barely flinched when the man began to gently run a washcloth over his body, though Matthew did shudder when the man spent way too long rubbing at his hole. 

When the water began to run cold, the man helped him out of the showers and gently dried him off. He wouldn't let Matthew grab his clothes, but instead opted to carry him to the bed, bridal style. Nigel gently laid him down on the sheets and pulled the blanket up over him. 

"W-what did you want t-to talk about?" Matthew asked, he didn’t want to prolong the inevitable this time. He was getting tired, it had been a long few days. 

"Do you have a family?" the man asked.

"Not anymore, and no I don't feel like talking about it." He paused, "D-do you have a _name_?"  
"Nigel." the man responded briskly. "So is that how the black market got a hold of you? No family to protect you? Who shot you, anyway?"

"Well _Nigel_ , I won't answer the first two questions, but I will tell you that I was shot because I kept trying to run away, a-and some idiot figured that if they shot me in the leg, then I wouldn't do much running." 

"Well I can tell you these things for certain: you're an un-mated male omega, and they go for a small fortune on the black market. You're essentially a status symbol, which is shit, but that's life. Second, you have nowhere to go. No family to take you back, and I can guarantee that if I put you up in a proper auction, then black market owners will buy you right back, and you'll be sold to another gang, or a brothel. Now, you can take your chances with the sharks, or you can mate with me. Neither are particularly promising options for you at the moment, but I can at least promise you that you'll be living with another omega. After we've mated I'll fly us down to America to stay with my brother and his soon to be mate. You won't be alone, and you'll be back in your home country. How does that sound?"

For a second, Matthew felt like he might start crying again, this time tears of frustration. How did this happen? He was doing fine on his own before his boss found out he was an omega and not only fired him, but Matthew would bet his last dollar that Chilton sold him to an overseas black market to make a quick buck. He still doesn't know how Chilton figured it out. 

"Can I have a few days to think about it?" Matthew mumbled, he knew he was going to go with the lesser of the two evils. He'd be an idiot not to take this opportunity, plus the closer he got to Chilton, the better. He would kill that shitty little beta if it was the last thing he did. Matthew just wanted to remember his last few days as an un-mated omega. 

"Fine, I'll be back in three days for your answer. Oh and I'll send someone in with a crutch for you." Nigel stood up and strode towards the door. The click of the lock sliding into place echoed accusingly throughout the room.


	5. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will comes out of his heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is just a filler so i can move on to better parts of the story i am sorry this sucks

Will's eyes shut tightly when he felt the alpha, his alpha, breach him for what was possibly the fourth time that day. He felt a dull pain in his neck where his alpha bit him, but it was a pain that he never wanted to fade. The pain meant their bond was solidifying, and the closer him and his alpha became, the bond would become stronger. Will wanted to feel this ache until the end of time. 

Will moaned as Hannibal began thrusting slowly, roughly grinding his hips into Will, leaning down to nip at his neck and mouth at his bonding mark. Distantly Will could hear himself whining, begging for Hannibal to speed up, but his alpha wasn't listening. He simply whispered something to him in some other language before gently grabbing Will's cock and began teasing the head. 

Will yelped when Hannibal pressed his head into the pillow and roughly grabbed his shoulder, then he released his maddening hold on Will's cock and began to thrust into Will at a steadily increasing pace. The string of foreign words became more frequent, and Will had to bite on the pillows below him to keep his moans in check. 

"Maniškis, Maniškis, Maniškis-ah!" Hannibal's knot began to swell inside Will, brutally triggering his orgasm. 

"Fuck Hannibal, yes ye- Ahhh" Will completely collapsed onto the sheets and Hannibal was forced to follow, or injure his mate. Will closed his eyes to savor the feeling of his alpha's knot stretching him to his limits. He was coming to the end of his heat, and he knew that his anxiety would set in the second it was over, so he wanted to enjoy this feeling of peace while it lasted. He could feel Hannibal covering him, a grounding weight on top of his body that prevented him from feeling alone during his heat, causing a panic attack. He let his exhaustion take over and he fell into unconsciousness.  
***

Will woke up with a sense of extreme clarity. There was a sleeping alpha on top of him - Hannibal, his alpha, Hannibal, his own fucking alpha. He fought down his anxiety so he wouldn’t wake Hannibal up and try to talk to him. That would just make things five times worse. He tried breathing slowly, in and out, taking into account his surroundings. He was in his home, in his uncomfortable bed, with his scratchy blankets, and his dogs were over Alana's house. 

Now that he at least was sure he wasn't going to suffer a major panic attack he tried sitting up, the movement waking the alpha as expected. 

"Will, you're awake." Hannibal said softly, as if afraid to wake startle him. 

"Yeah, and you're in my house on top of me." Will snapped back. He wasn't obligated to be polite right now, polite was for couples who went into bonds willingly. "Can you please get off me."

Hannibal rolled off Will, and Will winced at the feeling of loss that took Hannibal's place, but he swallowed the urge to pull Hannibal back on top of him. 

"Why are you here?" Will asked, his entire body was rebelling against him for yelling at his alpha, but he forced those feelings down, he would face his alpha head-on.

"Don't you remember? You called me towards the end of your heat. I wasn't aware you were in heat, much less and omega. I thought you were in serious distress. Had I known you were in heat, I would have taken suppressants to dull my senses. I was unexpectedly blindsided when I opened your front door and went into rut. Please believe that none of this was intentional." Hannibal lied smoothly.

Will shook his head, trying to clear it from the extremely distracting alpha pheromones that were clouding the room. Will was stuck in this state with Hannibal, the only way to undo a bond was through death. He hated the fact that he felt like he was just rolling over to this. He still didn't know why he called Hannibal to come over, he needed to lay down for a while, but Hannibal was getting up to leave, taking Will's sense of warmth with him.

"Where are you going?" Will asked, hating that he sounded so desperate. 

"To pack your things, my home will be yours soon, so we are going there to discuss this."


	6. Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew accepts his fate  
> Nigel claims his prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship ok?  
> not beta read

Matthew has never been on a plane before. Nigel was flying him back to America, to meet his brother and his omega. He swallowed and looked out the window, next to him, Nigel was reading a book he stole from the shop in the airport. Matthew wanted to say that Nigel wasn't paying any attention to him, but he knew it wasn't true. The second Matthew made any move to stand up, he could feel Nigel's eyes burning his skin. On one _extremely_ embarrassing occasion, Nigel followed him into the airport bathroom and cornered him. He leaned in and put one of his legs between his growling when Matthew tried to ask what he was doing. Nigel reached down and rubbed against Matthew's crotch, licking and nipping at his neck, until he came in his pants. Without a word Nigel cleaned Matthew up and kissed him on the cheek before opening the door and leading him back to their seats. 

Matthew and Nigel haven't bonded yet, so Nigel had a collar around Matthew's neck which he had the keys to. If they got separated, or should Matthew try to escape, someone could contact Nigel and tell him where to find Matthew. Though they both knew it was unlikely that Matthew would just run off, he had nowhere safe to go.

"Nigel," Matthew said quietly.

"Mm" Nigel grunted in response, not bothering to look up. 

"Why did you, um- why"

"Why did I make you cum in your pants like a fourteen year old? I was scent marking you. I don't like the way these other alphas are looking at what's mine, plain and simple."

"You could have just-"

"Just _what_? Rubbed up against you in the middle of the aisle like a fucking animal? Look, Matthew, you're an fucking gorgeous omega. You're uniquely fit, and you have this look in your eyes that says you'd be down for some fucked up shit, despite the shy guy act you're pulling on me now. Which, I suppose is understandable. Point is, you attract the eye, and while I do like the thought of assholes being jealous of me, we aren't bonded yet. So I have to keep close tabs on you to make sure some lonesome fucker doesn't think he can just come in and take what's mine. It's happened to me once, and it certainly won’t fucking happen again." Nigel said all of this with a bitterness that seemed ominous to Matthew, but he couldn't help but shudder a little at the possessive words. He thought back to when he accepted Nigel's impromptu proposal.  
***  
"Have you made a fucking decision yet, darling?" Nigel asked, strolling into Matthew's bedroom. Matthew wanted to hate the alpha for not just letting him go, but what chance did he have? His fate was sealed. Besides, with him at least, Nigel was all bark and no bite. 

Within the requested three days that Matthew took to come up with his decision he's had four more accidents and each time Nigel silently cleaned him up changed his clothes and put him into new clothes. He always stayed with Matthew and cradled him until he stopped crying from embarrassment. Nigel was also the one who changed his bandages and cleaned out his wound daily to keep it from infecting. Despite all these things, Matthew was still very skeptical about the man, but what could he do?

"I have no other choice do I? I'll stay with you and become your- _oof_!" Matthew was pushed down into the bed by Nigel's strong hands. He wasn't even aware Nigel could move so fast! He wasn't ready for this though. His leg still hurt, despite the pain medication he'd been taking, he knew being rutted by an alpha would be hell on it. 

"Shhh, relax darling, I'm not gonna rut you. I just want to make you feel good." Nigel licked a long stripe up Matthew's neck before reaching down into his borrowed pajama pants and started stroking at his cock. He didn't stay for very long, only stroking it a few times to bring it to full hardness. Nigel moved his hands to the omega's rear opening and rubbed small tight circles around the rim. 

"I won't rut you until we're safely stowed away in our new home and you're all better ok? You don't have to worry, darling." Nigel breathed into Matthew's ear. He thrust two of his fingers inside once he felt Matthew had produced enough slick. He withdrew his fingers and brought them up to his face, inhaling the scent of it. When he stuck his fingers in his mouth, Matthew whined at the sight. 

"Pure ambrosia, darling." Nigel grinned before disappearing under the blankets. Matthew groaned as his pants were gently pulled down even more and he was turned over by rough hands. He positively squealed when he felt his cheeks being parted and a soft tongue circle his rim. He could feel his face turn redder and redder as Nigel's tongue got more adventurous. Finally, _finally_ , it breached his hole and Matthew was gone. He came with a low whine that echoed in the drab room, but the tongue didn't leave him. Nigel continued to roughly eat him out, his stubble scratching his cheeks. Matthew's oversensitive body could barely take the dual sensations and without knowing what else to do, Matthew began to push at Nigel's head, begging him to please let him go. 

Finally, Nigel allowed Matthew a reprieve, but he promised that there would be many more incidents like that before they left, and boy did he deliver on his promise. Matthew didn't realize there were so many ways to experience pleasure, without being rutted, but Nigel certainly showed him what to do.  
***

Matthew shifted in his seat, trying to hide his growing arousal. Despite the fact that omegas aren't particularly large, an aroused omega's scent could be very potent, and he could tell Nigel was becoming agitated. 

He gripped Matthew on his scruff and shook him lightly. "Bathroom, _now_."


	7. Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gets a few visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was in a place with absolutely no wifi or any cellphone service of any kind but i'm back finally yay  
> not beta read

In the end, Hannibal had to sedate Will in order to get him and his meagre possessions safely to his Bentley. As Hannibal neared his home he made a call to a friend who owed him more than a few favors and convinced him to feed and care for Will's animals in the morning. He pulled into his garage and grabbed Will and carried him up the stairs bridal style. He contemplated going back to his car to get his belongings and bring them back to his car. However, he didn't want to be absent when Will finally woke up. 

He sat down in one of his chairs in front of the fireplace and pulled up some patient files he had been putting off as of late. He needed to refer Franklyn as soon as possible, but it was proving difficult, due to the irritating man's reputation. As he was thinking of different ways he could blackmail some of his colleagues into at least looking at Franklyn's case file, he heard his doorbell ring. He checked the time and saw it was around three in the morning. 

Frowning, he grabbed his scalpel and stalked downstairs. If he got back upstairs to find Will awake, this rude person's death would in no way be quick or painless. 

He threw open the door and was thrown when he saw what looked to be a mirror image of him leaning against his doorframe. His brother, Nigel, had come to visit him. 

Behind Nigel stood an unbound male omega, about Will's age. He looked shaken up to say the least, Hannibal assumed it was because of Nigel's appalling driving skills. If someone was unfamiliar with the way the man drove, the shock of it could take years off their life. 

"Hannibal! Come here you fuck!" He pulled Hannibal into a tight hug that looked warm on the outside, but between the two of them there was more than a hint of malice. On Hannibal's side, it was astonishment at Nigel's rudeness for not calling ahead about his arrival, on Nigel's side it was a threat to not turn him and his omega away. And oh, what an omega this one was. 

He was tall and thin with wiry muscles and short dark hair. He was standing behind Nigel and glaring at his general surroundings. He looked like he was extremely uncomfortable in his skin as he shifted from foot to foot. Hannibal stood back and gestured for the two to come inside. 

"Nigel, you have yet to introduce me to your friend." Hannibal said, quietly. He was studying the omega and he didn't want to startle him.   
"Hanni, this is Matthew, we're going to be bonded in a few days and we needed a place to stay. Do you mind letting us stay in you fucking gigantic house for a while?" Nigel said with a smile that was all teeth. He knew Hannibal wouldn't dare say no to his only living relative, but Nigel was cutting it close. 

Hannibal sighed and thought back to the phone call he made to Nigel two weeks back about his quest to court Will. Nigel couldn't have known that he had succeeded in a way, Hannibal had just finished rutting him through his heat today. Hannibal knew that when Will woke up he would kick up another fuss at being drugged, which would devolve into another panic attack. He focused his gaze on Matthew for a minute and began to form a plan in his mind. 

If Will woke up to him, he would through several cycles of panic attacks and shouting over a long period of time before he finally settled in. If he woke up to Matthew, on the other hand it would make things easier. Male omegas quickly formed incredibly strong bonds with each other. Having two in a household was an extreme blessing and in some cultures was considered a sign of prosperity and luck. 

He turned to Matthew without answering his brother's question. "Matthew, you look tired. Why don't you go upstairs and rest. If you go down this hall here and up the stairs, the bedroom should be the last door on the right."

Matthew nodded, and trudged in the direction he was told. _Good,_ Hannibal thought, _he knew a dismissal when it was presented to him._

After Matthew was sent to bed, Hannibal turned to his brother. "It was incredibly rude of you to show up unannounced, Nigel. You know how I feel about the rude.""I'm shaking, Hannibal. Completely fucking terrified. Look, can you please just hear me out. I need you to form a pack with me. I know I showed up here out of the blue, but you have an omega. I can smell him all over you. You only have only have one too, so don't tell me that you don't think it would be the best for everyone involved." 

"While I do see the benefits of all this, what about your empire? You aren't going to give that up so easily, Nigel. I know you."

"You're damn right I'm not giving it up. Darko is taking things over in Bucharest I have branches here in America that I've needed to expand on anyway. You knew that Hanni. Hell, you've even helped me tie up loose ends when these dumb fucks tried to undermine me. Although I didn't appreciate you sending me the package containing the _proof_ so to speak. You know I don't eat your special cuts, at least not anymore." 

Hannibal smiled, recalling the phone call he got after receiving the special package containing meaty thigh bones and a recipe on how to make soup stock. Nigel was not amused and he said he was giving the bones to his dogs. 

"You may stay for now. If, on the off chance, the omegas do not get along, you will have to find someplace else to stay, or go back home."


	8. Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew meets a potential friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read

Matthew followed the alpha's instructions to go upstairs. He got a little lost (curious) and walked into a few (several) rooms before getting to his designated room. When he got to the door, he began to smell the telltale sweetness of an omega. 

Matthew silently opened the door to discover another male omega sleeping on his stomach in a gigantic bed. His scent was almost drowned out by the overpowering scent of the alpha who owned this place, but he could still pick up a faint smell of peaches soaked in honey. 

He edged closer to the bed, not wanting to wake the omega up, but still wondering what he looked like. Matthew pulled the covers back and the smell of a fresh bond slapped him in the face. He could clearly see the bond mark, angry and red, thin traces of dried blood still stuck to his neck. He pulled the soft blanket lower and took a good look at the omega's naked body. He had muscles, the kind that suggested a hard life rather than regular exercise. He was groaning a little in his sleep, and Matthew wanted to comfort him, but he felt too gross from being on a plane for several hours.

Matthew left the sleeping man on the bed and walked towards what he hoped was a bathroom. When he opened the door he had to step back in shock. This bathroom was bigger than his old room back home! It was beautiful, black marble with silver and amber accents. He wandered into the shower and stood there naked for a good five minutes, trying to figure out how to get the thing working. He barely held back a shriek when he finally got the thing working, and water rained down from the ceiling, instead of it coming out of the shower head which he directed away from him so he wouldn't be drenched with cold water while it tried to warm up. 

He stood shivering in the lukewarm water, hoping it would heat up soon before he caught hypothermia. He scrubbed himself pink while he stood under the rainfall. When he finished he stood there for another five minutes trying to discover how to turn the damn thing off. In the process he managed to switch it to the showerhead, this drew a curse from Matthew, before finally managing to turning it back off. 

He made his way back to the bedroom, naked. He told himself he didn't want to get his dirty clothes on the alpha's bed, but deep down he knew that he just wanted to get close to the still anonymous omega sleeping fitfully in the bed. The smell of his distress was becoming stronger and Matthew just wanted to rub his scent all over him to try to help him relax. 

He slid under the blankets and hugged the squirming man close. He licked behind his ear, a common bonding signal between omegas. The man tasted like sweat, anxiety, and stress. He spooned up behind him and smiled when his taste began to change into something more relaxed. The anxiety didn't disappear, but every little action helped. Matthew pulled the omega closer to him and rubbed his cheek against him as the man began to stir. 

"Who are you?"


	9. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegas often bond with each other through touch. Their bond grows stronger with increased physical contact. Often alphas with more than one omega will dictate how and when these bonding rituals will be conducted, because they can become sexual if the omegas are close. Most alphas find this endearing and arousing, so it is not unheard of for alphas to forbid the omegas in their packs to bond without them present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughughugh  
> i am lazy trash for not posting this sooner  
> ughughugh

Will was struggling to escape from the clutches of A fitful sleep. He felt like he was drowning in the darkness, but something was trying to help him back into the light. Finally, he managed to kick his way into a state of semi consciousness and was greeted with the scent of melted brown sugar and strawberries. He opened his eyes with a groan and managed to force half-coherent words to come out of his mouth.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Matthew. I'm going to be staying here with you for a while. I'm - uh, I'm your alpha's brother's omega. Or I will be in a few days. It's complicated."

As Will's head began to clear, he was hit with the realization that Hannibal bonded him and he was in his home. On top of that there was another _omega_ in the bed with him. A male one! Will can hardly remember the last time he's even _seen_ a male omega. The one next to him wasn't bad looking either, he had a small smile on his face, like he hoped his happiness would rub off on Will. Well he was about to get some bad news. 

"Where did you come from?"

"My alpha, Nigel brought me up here from Bucharest. He's your alpha's brother."

"Hannibal doesn’t have a brother. You and your alpha are confused, and you can tell my _alpha_ that I will be leaving shortly after you.” Will hissed. 

“Um, I honestly don’t know what to say to that, but Hannibal put me in this room to rest. Just try to relax.” Matthew said. Will shivered when he licked behind his ear. 

“Please stop that.” Will groaned.

“Will you relax?”

“I don’t see why I should.” Will knew he’d be a lot angrier if he wasn’t fighting off the effects of unknown drugs. 

“You would taste so much sweeter if you calmed down.” Matthew whispered before he began to purr in Will’s ear. Omegas had three different types of purrs; ones used to comfort their children, ones used to signal that they were safe with their alphas, and ones to placate each other. Will had never heard the latter one before. He didn’t have any omegas he was close to. The sound lifted something heavy off his shoulders. Coupled with the feeling of a soft tongue on one of his pressure points, he began to feel the beginnings of arousal. 

“I’m begging you, please, just – let up on me. I can’t take it.” Will whined

“Your smell is changing into something, delicious.” Matthew said. His hand snaked around to the front of Will’s pants and he rubbed small circles on his crotch. Will couldn’t hold back a groan at the feeling of the soft touch. 

The tenor of Matthew’s purr began to change. Belatedly he realized it was his realization that he was responding with his own purr. He can’t even _remember_ the last time he purred for anyone. He struggled to turn around in Matthew’s arms, only to be kissed on the nose. 

“Why did your alpha decide to come here?” Will asked. If he was going to lie there and get molested by this strange omega, he might as well get some answers.

“I don’t know much, but I can tell you that my alpha wanted to mate with me in an environment that was in a safer area, so to speak. He said that he had a brother who was close friends with another omega, and that he could help me adjust. I’m guessing that omega is you? I didn’t think you were planning on being mated though.”

“We weren’t. The cliché happened. I went into heat and in a desperate attempt to help myself I contacted the first alpha I thought of, which happened to be Hannibal. He thought there was an emergency, because I have had psychotic episodes in the past, mild ones, but still, I didn’t _exactly_ specify that I was in heat. On top of that I was hiding as a beta, I didn’t want to lose my job, or get kicked out of school, but I guess it’s all over now. I like Hannibal as a person, but god knows what kind of alpha he is.”

Matthew had stopped rubbing Will’s cock, thank heaven. However Will was still hard, and he knew that Hannibal would be able to smell them the moment he came into the room. He had no idea how he would react to, whatever this was. He also had no idea how Matthew’s alpha would react to all this. 

Speaking of which…

“Matthew? What kind of alpha is Hannibal’s brother?”

“Oh, Nigel? From what I’ve seen he’s ok. I think he’s wrapped up in some bad blood though. Gang stuff.”

“Gang? Hannibal’s brother. In a gang?” The image was almost enough to make Will laugh. There was no way, that _Hannibal’s_ refined ass would be related to anyone who was violent enough to be in a gang.

“No, I think he runs the gang. It’s complicated. He hasn’t told me much. I was a little nervous to ask. I don’t think he would’ve answered me anyway.”

Will silently contemplated this knowledge. It made sense, why he never knew Hannibal had a brother, why he never spoke of him or had any pictures. Not that Hannibal _had_ a lot of pictures, but still. People tended to keep pictures of their families close. Even Will had a worn picture of his dad in his wallet. There was a better one back at his house, it was one of him holding Will when he was a baby, he looked so proud. Will shuddered at the call he would have to make back home when he finally got the nerve to talk to his dad about his new _mate._

Will was pulled out of his thoughts by a wandering hand. This time it slipped down his back and gently prodded at his hole. Will struggled to swat at the wandering hand half-heartedly, but he was in no mood to make it actually _stop._ It just felt so _nice_ to be touched like that. Gently, not with the intention to breed, or mate, but to form a small bond, one only omegas shared. Will buried his face in Matthew’s throat, and slowly began to drift off, only to be woken by the sound of a door opening.

“Now did I fucking give you permission to do that, Matty?” Came a low growl.


	10. Nigel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel and Hannibal sit down to discuss how to properly care for an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote the second half on my phone because my laptop is in fact a crusty piece of shit so I am sorry for any weird mistakes

Nigel sat across from his brother and accepted the much needed beer from him. They were going to discuss negotiations on how to care for their omegas, and what rules they would have to. Technically speaking, they needed to have a lawyer and their omegas present, but they wanted to get the difficult part out of the way first. If a lawyer caught even the slightest hint of instability in either alpha, or if they fought too much in front during the negotiations, then they could be separated from their omegas immediately. The did not want to go through that sort of unpleasantness at any point in time. 

"Now," Hannibal began "you will under no circumstances bring any drugs into this house." I will not have William exposed to that poison, he's already been through enough. 

"Fine. I'll keep my be place of operations in a separate place, as long as _you_ do the same. I don't want either omega wandering into the basement and seeing that horror show. From what you've told me about your omega, the poor thing's been to hell and back, and so has Matty."

Hannibal made a face, Nigel knew that Hannibal was planning to move his little chop-shop to a different area, because of the new bond, he also knew that he wouldn’t appreciate his brother telling him what to do. He couldn't help it, ever since they were children, he would push Hannibal's buttons, trying to get him to break. So far it hasn't worked.

"I am well aware I should move the contents of my basement to another location. In fact I've already started. I've moved the meat to a separate location, all I have to do now is relocate the equipment. For now, the door to the basement is well hidden. I doubt they'll find it, even if they actively look for it."

"Alright, what about sex?" 

"Must you jump automatically to that? There are other things to discuss you know." Hannibal sighed.

"Fine, you fucking prude, will the rules we put up for Matty also apply to Will and vice versa?"

"Not all of them, some of them I need to apply strictly to Will, for his health. He's also in graduate school, and he consults for the FBI. Neither of these things are particularly healthy for him, though I will allow him to continue his employment. He won't go back on his suppressants, though, so I doubt he'll be able to continue his education at the very least. Him working at the FBI might not last long either, what with Jack and the others not knowing."

"Ah, well. I'm still getting to know my omega, but there's some dark stuff that goes on in his head. Some of the things he's told me doesn't add up, and I am intrigued as to how far I can push him before he reveals his hand, but that's just me."

"Nigel while you do have a penchant for pushing buttons, I suggest you take care and allow me to examine him as well." 

"Fine. Will they have a curfew?"

"I don't see why they should outside of heat. There's no reason to. Will doesn't have a life outside work and school, and Matthew just got here, so he's not exactly off to explore now is he?"

"Guess not. Alright, will we share?"

"Share? What do you mean?"

"Stop being fucking obtuse. It doesn't suit you, Hannibal." Nigel growled, he hated it when his brother did that. 

Hannibal just smiled and gestured for Nigel to continue. 

"Will you be fucking Matty and will I be fucking Will, you whining obnoxious little cunt!" Nigel hissed, he was getting real sick of his brother. He was tired, hungry, and jetlag made him irritable. Hannibal knew all this, but he still was deliberately being a fucking ass about it.

"Nigel I will not have you yelling at me in my own home like that." Hannibal said, still not answering the question. 

"Answer the fucking question."

"I suppose in times of emergency, like if one goes into heat and thier alpha is busy elsewhere. I will also allow fingering to help calm them down in times of stress and the other omega can't be found. However I don't think it will come to that. So should I catch you mounting Will in any way I will retaliate in kind. I know how possessive you are with your things Nigel. I aals know how you tend to break your toys, Matthew seems interesting. I would hate to see the same fate befall him."

"The boy is fine in my care, you nosy fuck, and I won't mount Will without your permission."

"Good. Now the omegas are allowed to play with each other but not when we aren't there-" Hannibal began only to be cut off by a growl from Nigel. 

"From the smell that's invading my nose I'd say they've already started." He stood and marched towards the stairs to go see what was going on. Hannibal took thier glasses to the kitchen. Nigel might be a violent person but to Hannibal's knowledge he's never hit an omega. So the two were most likely in for an assertion of dominance. Hannibal hoped Matthew filled Will in about his new living situation. 

Hopefully things would run smoothly in the lawyer's office.


	11. Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel finally bonds Matthew

Matthew's blood ran cold as he saw his alpha stride forwards with a strange look in his eyes. He tried to shield Will from Nigel, because he had no idea what Nigel would do. He was upset, that much was pretty obvious, what wasn't obvious was Nigel's reaction.

He tried to move his hand away from Will's crotch. Matthew knew that Nigel smelled them, but maybe he could pass their arousal off as a result of being so close to each other, but Nigel caught the movement.

"Don't fucking move an inch." Nigel growled standing over the two. Matthew could smell Will's anxiety spiking, and he was certain Nigel could smell it too. The blankets were yanked off the two of them and they both flinched in the cold air. 

"Well, well, It looks like you've decided to play with Hannibal's omega. Now, I don't _remember_ telling you any rules about playing when either Hannibal or I am around, so what made you thing this was ok?"

"Nigel, we aren't bonded yet, you can't tell me what to do, and you don't know what rules Hannibal has for Will!" Matthew hissed, finding his voice. He licked his lips nervously and he snarled at Nigel when he stepped impossibly closer. Will hasn't made a sound and he felt extremely stiff in Matthew's arms. 

"Actually, while you were up here molesting Will, I was talking to my brother about how we were going to care for you two in the best way possible. So I know more about Hannibal's rules than you, Matty." Nigel hissed. 

Matthew flinched, as if he expected to be hit. He certainly wasn't expecting a gun calloused hand reaching down to rub at his hole. 

" _Ah!_ What are you _doing?_ "

"If you're going to be a greedy little slut then I have no choice but to mate you so you don’t go around asking for handouts from every person that you come across."

"Hey!" Will yelled "You can't just-"

"I can, and I will, little omega. Don't you worry darling, your alpha is going to come up soon enough. " 

As if summoned Matthew saw his alpha's twin stride into the room. Without a glance at his brother actively fingering him, he walked towards Will. He pulled Will from his side and held him close. 

"Ah- _shit_ Nigel, _please_ have mercy. I don't like- _ah!_ " Matthew shut his eyes tightly when Nigel switched from roughly fingering him to rimming. He knew his face was beet red and he bit his lip, trying to hold in his cries. It was extremely embarrassing knowing that Will was right next to him. He was being irrational he knew, if he bothered to open his eyes and focused on him would see that Will was being put through a similar situation. Hell, he could hear Will whimpering right next to him. 

His embarrassment was soon put on the back-burner by Nigel, who unbuckled his pants and kissed him on the forehead before roughly thrusting into him. Matthew groaned when Nigel's pubic hair rubbed against him. He felt a hand wrap around his neck and sighed when Nigel's thumb pressed down his pressure point that had him releasing more slick. 

"There we go darling. Do you want my knot? Well you're going to have to work for it."

"Don't be crass Nigel." He heard Hannibal groan. Matthew finally focused on the what was going on beside him. Hannibal had three fingers stuffed inside Will's mouth as he gently rocked his hips back and forth into Will. Will himself had tears spilling out of his eyes as he desperately sucked on the digits. 

Matthew called out sharply when Nigel hit his prostate, causing Will to wince. He opened his mouth to apologize but he just yelped again when Nigel spanked him.

"You're scaring poor Will baby. You have to tone it down." He increased the pace of his thrusts before he turned to Will, "Don't worry, Will, your new friend is OK." He said before reaching over to try and pet Will's head only to have his hand smacked away by Hannibal. 

"Don't be like that Hanni." Nigel groaned. "I wouldn't take your omega from you, now would I?" Hannibal didn't dignify that with a response. He simply went back to catering to Will. 

Matthew screamed when Nigel bit down on his neck, to bond them. He could feel everything in that second. Nigel's knot swelling inside him, the feeling of blood running down the side of his neck, the feeling of the ridiculously soft sheets under him and the weight of his new alpha covering him. Bonds were beginning to form between him and Nigel, and Matthew didn’t know if he liked this invasion of his personal thoughts, but he had no choice in the matter now. 

He was bonded.


	12. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will dreams of his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give a little insight about what my omegaverse looks like. I still want to write an entire background and i will eventually. I live for backstories

Will woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He something burning in the back of his mind. Memories that weren't his swirled around his head. Memories that weren't his but affected him in horrific ways. Monsters were devouring a little angel while two crying little boys looked on in horror. The monsters devoured the tiny thing with gnashing teeth and sharp black claws. Will looked on, not able to do anything to help. When the monsters were done, all that was left were baby teeth, strewn across the floor. 

Will had to get out of this bed, his shirt was sticking to him due to the sweat, and the overpowering scent of the alphas was giving him anxiety. As quietly as he could manage, he crawled out of bed.  
***

Will wandered around the house looking for something to help clear his head, preferably whiskey. Knowing Hannibal, it would be top shelf liquor. He rubbed the sweat out of eyes and tried to not get lost in this giant home. He would try to run away to get back to his house in Wolf Trap. He missed his dogs, and his solitude. What was he going to do when school started again? Hannibal wasn't going to let him have his suppressants back. The doctor wouldn't allow his omega to take them, what with all the health problems they came with. 

Will finally made his way to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. He was starving, his empty stomach clouding his thoughts. Heats took so much out of him, he's only had two in his life and the most recent one could've killed him if Hannibal hadn't taken care of him and fed him. Will shuddered to think that he could've starved himself on his bedroom floor because he wasn’t even able to fed himself. He knew he should've gone to a clinic for help, but the risk of someone seeing him was too high. He knows he should have gone, but the risk of him getting _mated_ was completely ridiculous for Christ sakes. He supposed he could do worse than Hannibal, but his brother was a wild card. He didn't know why Hannibal decided to fuck him in front of his _brother_ typically, alphas had to work out their issues before they even _thought_ about sharing a space with their omegas. Much less fuck them in the same bed.

He picked around in the refrigerator, slamming it closed when he saw that _of course_ Hannibal didn't have any snack food. He fished around a little more, but he was only able to find some bread (probably homemade.) After his huger was satisfied, he reluctantly made his way back to the bedroom. He cringed when he saw Hannibal staring at him. His eyes glowing in the sliver of light in the light in the doorway where Will was awkwardly standing. Without a word, Hannibal beckoned him forward to come back to bed. He buried his nose in Matthew's neck and was almost immediately put to sleep. As he succumbed to the darkness closing in, he prayed that his dreams were his own. 

At least he could deal with those.   
***

_His father's boss and how he lived with his pack. There were about five omegas and two alphas. The omegas had a room to share with each other and the alphas had their own rooms. When Will was little, he thought that was ridiculous. Why didn't the omegas get their own rooms? Why were the alphas the ones who got their own rooms? He can still clearly remember what his father said when he asked what they were doing and why._

_"Billy, these damn rich alphas will keep omegas like you as toys in their home. They hoard the poor darlings a possessive show of dominance. Typically, rich alphas take omegas as their mates, some of the poorer ones take omegas that were hidden away by their families from the omega institute, but usually, we marry betas. Your mother was an omega, you know. Her family hid her heat from the officials in her county. It wasn't hard, we both lived in a back water part of town so they were never too concerned about us. Most parents would be more than happy for the opportunity to give their child the opportunity for a better life, so they hardly needed to worry about them hiding their children._

_"I know better, Will. Your mother has a life of her own, free to live as her own person, and I would never deny her that, not even when she left. I want you to have something like that son. You are too brilliant to be chained to some meathead's bead. You'll see the bright side in hiding your identity, baby. I promise."_

The dream changed to a time when he was older, about fifteen, soon after he had his first heat. He left the house to go get something to eat and was on his way back home when he felt like someone was following him. He shrugged it off, it was probably nothing. 

As he continued to walk the feeling grew stronger until he could actually see _a shadow of someone behind him. He turned and saw a beta following him. He recognized him as one of his dad's coworkers, he couldn't remember what the man's name was, but his father's words echoed in his ears. _"There's some crazy-ass people out there Billy, and you certainly don't want to be on their shit-list because you didn't hold a door open for them."__

_So, Will turned around and smiled at the man stalking after him. Hopefully, he won't talk for very long. But as the man stepped closer, Will saw that he was planning something that was causing him guilt, and he had the sneaking suspicion that it involved him._

__"Will Graham is it? You remember me? My name is Alistair Bertram, I work with your daddy down in the docs."_ _

__"Yes sir. How can I help you?"_ _

__"There's been an emergency down at the docs. I have to take you down to see your father at the hospital."_ _

_Immediately alarm bells went off in Will's head. He made himself look into the man's beady eyes to see what the man's _real_ motives were. _

_Will's head was filled with images of empty beer bottles, a house that was about to be foreclosed, and crippling debt. The man was barely scraping by, and what little he had was devoted to the bottle. At first Will thought that he was going to ask him for money, not like Will himself had a lot. A closer look brought him more images, these ones were soaked in guilt._

_He was planning on stealing some fixed motor parts from Will's father to resell them. While he was there he glanced in a window to see if there was anyone at home, and he _saw_. Will on the bed, crying because he was in heat and alone. A sick plan began to form in his mind. People who turned in fugitive male omegas could gain as much as four million dollars. He tried to justify turning Will in for the money, thereby imprisoning Will's father for the federal crime of not turning his son in to the omega academy. _

_Will recoiled visibly. He needed to think of a way to barricade himself inside the house without getting caught._

_"Ye-yeah, let me just grab my id from the house. Excuse me."_

_"Will we have to go _now_." Bertram was getting agitated, the longer he waited, the more the guilt ate at him. _

_"It'll just take a minute I swear-"_

_"No we're going _now_!" He yelled before moving to grab Will's wrist. Will jumped out of the way and shot of towards his home. It was only a block away, and omegas were extremely fast. He turned to dash off towards the direction of his home and started sprinting off in the direction of his little home. He heard the man shouting and running after him. His heavy footsteps were starting to fade into the distance as he ran down his cluttered walk. He whistled for his dog to come inside, slamming his door behind him. He barricaded himself inside and called his dad. _

__Will, what's wrong?_ _

__"A man from your work named Alistair Bertram knows I'm an omega and he's going to sell me out to the cops! Please, please,_ please _come home."__

__"Alright Will, calm down. Go into my room and in there is a pistol, you know how to use it and whatever you do don't you dare hesitate, boy. I won't lose you to some desperate drunk who pissed away everything he had, you hear?"_ _

__"Yes sir."_ _

__"Good boy, now do as you're told. I'll be there in twenty minutes tops."_ _

__As Will was running back to his room, he heard the sound of the man trying to break down the door. It wouldn't take much, it was barely hanging on as it is. Will just hoped the bookshelf he pushed in front of it would hold. He silently thanked every god that both him and his father were avid readers._ _

__He sat on his dad's bed with his dog, Indigo, and waited for his father to come home. He hoped the guy was too stupid to knock out windows in the house. Indigo would rip his face off. He was a good dog._ _

__Eventually he heard his father's truck peeling down the driveway at an alarming speed. Will shot forwards to go see what his father was going to do about the man who was threatening to ruin their lives. What he didn't expect was to see his father pull out a rifle and shoot the guy down in cold blood._ _

__Will couldn't believe it. His dad just shot someone's head off. A living breathing person was no more because of his father._ _

__He had to get out of there, he needed to move. He had to help his father move out the body or _something._ Will could feel the earth shaking and he couldn't help but laugh a little. Earthquakes? In New Orleans? This is probably the worst day of his life. The earth was shaking harder and he could smell cigarette smoke, which was weird because his dad smoked outside, and he _certainly_ couldn't afford anything other than the cheep stuff. Voices pierced through his head calling out his name, but he couldn't place where it was coming from._ _

__"Will?"_ _

__"Will!"_ _

__"Wake up! Will! Wake the fuck up!"_ _

__Will's movements slowed, closed his eyes, and he tried to focus on what he as doing, but he couldn't those voices called him._ _

__He had to answer them._ _

__He took a deep breath and opened his eyes._ _


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being late in posting but i've recently started college and so far its just as i imagined it'd be

It started when he felt Will climb back into the bed. He curled into Matthew and they slept together face-to-face. That is, until Will started to squirm in his sleep. 

At first, Matthew didn't think much of it, Will was probably a restless sleeper, but then he started crying out a little. His small cries quickly turned into full-on night terrors. Every one moved into move into action to try and wake him up, but it was of little use. 

"Wake the fuck up, Will!" Nigel yelled while fighting off Will's waving arms.

"Nigel! Don't shake him he'll lash out again you can't just-"

"Shut up, Hannibal! I know what I'm doing!"

"Nigel, you can't just -"

Before anyone could make a final decision n how to properly wake Will up, Will's eyes popped open and he sat up so fast that Nigel didn't have time to move out of the way before Will's forehead slammed into his. 

"Ow! Fuck me! What the fuck? Did Satan himself summon you, fuck!" 

"I-I'm sorry. I had a nightmare."

"I'll fucking say." "You're alright now." Nigel and Hannibal said at the same time. 

"Are you ok, Will?" Matthew asked quietly. 

"I think I'm ok. I really am sorry Nigel."

"Eh there's not much more damage you can do to my head that hasn't already been done. "

"Will, would you like to remain here with us, or would you rather move to a different bedroom?"

"No, I'd rather stay here with Matthew." Will wasn't about to lie and say he was comfortable leaving Matthew alone with two alphas. Next to him, he could feel Matthew cringe. 

"Alright then. Nigel go to the bathroom and take care of your nose. You're getting blood on the bed."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry your highness!" Nigel snapped as he crawled out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom, swearing the whole time.   
***

The next morning Matthew woke up alone in the bed. He couldn't hear anyone moving around in the room and he was certain the bathroom was empty as well. He slowly sat up and looked around for something to put on before he tries to find his way through Hannibal's labyrinth-sized home, but the only thing he could find was a pair of boxers that weren't even his. He was too nervous to go fin clothes of his own, and he didn’t want to go looking through Will's alpha's possessions. That was a good way to get himself in trouble. He knew something was off about the two alphas, Hannibal more so than Nigel, but he couldn't place _what_ exactly. 

He pulled on the boxers, which smelled like Will, and left the room to go downstairs, only to be met with irate yelling, and hysterical laughter. 

"I cannot believe you _drugged me_ Hannibal. You know what that is? That's kidnapping! I should press charges!"

"I don't think they'll go through, William. We're mates now, what I did will be seen as an alpha trying to care for my omega as I see fit." 

"Hannibal! You drugged me! After I told you that I wanted to stay home with my dogs! Which are probably going crazy right now!"

"They've only been alone for a day, William it's not that bad."

"…You've never _owned_ a dog before, have you?" came Will's incredulous response. "It doesn't matter, you're going to own one now. In fact, you're going to own seven of them! I'm not giving up my dogs for some damn alpha, you can bet your high-priced ass on that Hannibal!" Will finished before storming towards the stairs. Matthew jumped out of the way as Will walked past. He was about to turn to follow him up the stairs, when the growling of his stomach gave him away. 

"Matty! Come on in, darling. You missed the domestic, but you have a killer breakfast waiting for you! I saved you some of the bacon, I bought it myself when I got up this morning, it's the one thing Hannibal didn't make. Everything else is fair game, and after this, we're going to get you some new clothes. You really need some."

"Um thank you, but I really don't-"   
Matthew's protests were cut-off by the phone ringing and Hannibal excusing himself to go answer it. 

"Hello, Agent Crawford, how are you this morning?"

_Not good, Dr. Lecter, there's been a murder in the area and we need Will's expertise, but I can't get a hold of Will anywhere. Do you know where he is?_

"As a matter of fact I do. He's in my house with my brother and his mate. It's a bit of a madhouse at the moment, but I'm sure if you really needed to talk to him he'll be here, but I'm afraid he's in no position to leave just ye-"

 _As a matter of fact_ Hannibal, came a snide voice over the phone, _I'm perfectly capable of judging whether or not I'm able to leave a house. I don't need_ you _telling others what I can and can't do. Even if you are my fucking alpha._ With a click, Will hung up the phone. 

_Tell me that was your brother's mate trying to pull a very unfunny joke, Dr. Lecter._ Jack yelled through the phone.

"Goodbye, Jack." Hannibal said before hanging up. 

_Hannibal? HANNIBAL??_

"Well," Hannibal said before turning back to Matthew and Nigel who were staring at Hannibal with matching curious expressions. "I had hoped to put that unpleasantness off for at least another three days when Will's heat scent finally wore off."  
"Umm, who the fuck was that?" Nigel asked.

"Will's mentor, he wasn’t aware that Will is an omega, so I suppose that now is the time to figure out how to keep Jack Crawford off my property. I will not have him shouting and rudely disturbing the neighbors. They are kind and polite people, and I would hate to disturb their routines."

Nigel muttered something in a different language and Hannibal responded back in kind. Matthew's Romanian skills are rudimentary at best, but he's pretty sure he heard the Nigel say the words ate all the bad apples, but he's sure that he just misheard them. He had no idea what language Hannibal was speaking, but it certainly wasn't any one Matthew has ever heard. ***

The three sat there eating breakfast, and they could hear Will storm around for a minute, before coming downstairs to join them for breakfast. He refused to look at Hannibal in the beginning, but Nigel opened him up with stories fro their youth. Eventually, the entire table had found a sense of peace, but it was soon broken by a pounding on the door. 

 

All the color drained out of Will's face as they heard Jack yelling for Hannibal to open the door.

"I've made a horrible mistake."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack pays a friendly visit, which leads to unforeseen consequences.
> 
> Meanwhile, Beverly gets some upsetting and surprising news about her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA  
> Wow i wish i could write more in one sitting but i cannot because i am a sad sack.   
> but i hope this chapter is good enough for now bleh

"Jack isn't going to go away on his own Will. Would you like for me to get rid of him?" Hannibal said. 

"No! No. My meltdown started this, I'll finish it. Just, keep an eye out." 

"Will, let me talk to Jack. You have to forgive me for this." Hannibal said, reaching for Will's neck. 

"For wha-" Hannibal gripped the back of his neck, applying pressure. Will immediately relaxed to the point of purring for Hannibal, and Hannibal made him sit down. The effects would last about ten, maybe twelve minutes, if he was lucky. He needed to get Jack out of there, Will wasn't his guardian, he has no right to be there without a warrant. 

"Nigel, take Matthew and Will upstairs. I Will be with you two shortly."

"If you need any help, let me know, Han." Nigel said before hauling Will over his shoulder, the young omega going quietly, still blissed out by Hannibal's hand.   
***

The rude pounding on Hannibal's door didn’t die out until Hannibal finally opened the door. Jack glared at Hannibal, seemingly so angry that he couldn't speak. 

"WHY IS MY BETA PROFILER CLAIMING THAT YOU'RE HIS ALPHA? HAS HE GONE OFF THE DEEP END?" Jack said before Hannibal could even say anything. 

"The assumption that you and everyone else has about Will being a beta is untrue. Will is an omega, and by that right, I have laid claim to him. You are not his guardian, and you are not Will's boss, Will is a simple graduate student that you saw opportunity in. I have broken no laws, Will has filed no complaint about his new bond. We will be filing a pack agreement today in court later. Arrangements have been made, Jack. You cannot stop us simply because you will be short one profiler." 

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU'RE-"  
"Jack, let me stop you there. Whatever abuse you are about to shout at me, please keep in mind how bad it would look, if the head of the BSU were to be arrested for trespassing on private property. Alpha's barely allow other alphas in their _pack_ touch their bondmates, when the bond is fresh, let alone outsiders. Now, I must ask you to please leave my home.

"This isn't over, Hannibal." Jack warned, before stalking off.   
***

Hannibal smirked at Jack as he watched the irate man drive off. He strode off to get to his mate upstairs. The obnoxious smell of Jack's alpha pheromones were agitating him. He knew Will was safe with Nigel upstairs, but he also knew Nigel. Most likely, his extremely irritating twin was fucking Matthew right next to Will. With Will's defenses down, he was probably doing everything he could to entice Nigel into fucking him. Hannibal began to see red and he stormed upstairs, expecting he would need to remove his mate from the room in order to prevent himself from killing his brother. 

What he didn't expect was his brother sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. He turned it around to face the bed, which had two omegas writhing on top of it. 

Come on Han. Sit, enjoy the floor show. Nigel purred leaning forward in his chair.

Hannibal wasn't one to deny himself the pleasures of life.   
***  
"Will, Will, Will, Will-" Matthew chanted to himself as he rubbed his cock against Will's. Will was beyond words at that point, but he didn't move his hands from Matthew's shoulders. Nigel was _very_ clear about what . They were not to touch each other below the waist. If they did, Nigel would _punish_ them. 

"Matty, darling. You have to calm down, you two are going to rub yourself raw. You don't want that now do you baby?

"Please." Will whispered, "not enough, _please."_

At the sound of Will begging, Hannibal stood up and hauled Will over to his chair. Slowly working two fingers inside of Will, he began to laugh as his omega keened. 

Nigel rolled his eyes at Hannibal's theatrics, all of this could've been done without separating Will and Matty. He stood and strode over to Matty, taking off his slacks in the process. Flipping an irate Matty onto his stomach he thrust into his omega with force. At Matty's scream Nigel nipped his neck, near his bonding mark, and held still, trying to let him adjust. 

"Ah, Nigel _please!_ Don't be an _ass_ , fuck me like you mean it!" Matthew snapped. Nigel finally bit down into Matthew's neck and began to thrust slowly. He laughed when Matty tried to elbow him to go faster. 

"Ass!" He yelled, "I think I might just join Hannibal and Will! Looking at Will it seems like he knows how to fuck." Matthew hissed.

Will was currently screaming his pleasure to gods unknown as Hannibal roughly took him over his small coffee table. Hannibal had a tight grip on his throat and there were tears streaming down Will's face. 

Matthew's face was slammed into the pillows under him and his muffled laughter was changed into a low groan when they Nigel began to thrust slowly. 

"You think you can just control me? This is a very, _very_ dangerous game you're playing, darling."

"And yet, you're _still_ not fucking me like you mean it." Matthew snipped. 

"You asked for it then, baby."  
***

Back in Quantico, there was an agent wide meeting about evaluations. Jack and his colleagues held the conference in a large auditorium later stating that the laws were clear, any unbound omegas working in the academy, were to be removed and auctioned off immediately. 

"The evaluations will begin on Monday, dismissed."   
***

Beverly Katz was extremely nervous. There had been a wave of security crackdowns in the BSU lately, after it was discovered that one of their own was an serial killer, hiding in plain sight. Beverly shuddered, thinking about the last time she talked to Vincent. The beta was so utterly _boring_ and _normal_ that the thought of him hurting anyone was completely ludicrous to her. But, the evidence couldn't lie, the eyes of the victims he stole for trophies were in his home. There were videotapes of him torturing those poor people in his basement, which also had traces of the victims' DNA on the floor. She felt violated in a way. He brought her and her team coffee on late nights. If Beverly was the last person in the morgue, he would walk her to her car, despite the fact that if anyone did try to attack them, she would have a much better chance at fighting than a beta. Still, she allowed it because she thought it was sweet. She thought _he was sweet, but it didn’t matter now. He was locked away, and everyone in her department was paranoid as hell. Which is why when Jimmy pulled her into a supply closet suddenly, she lashed out and gave him a black eye._

_"Jesus, Jimmy!" She yelled while using the edge of her sleeve to dab at the cut her ring made under his eye. "What the flying _fuck_ do you think you're doing? That's a good way to get yourself killed!" Normally, Jimmy would've retorted with something witty and just a little scathing, but today there was nothing. She assumed it was because Brian was out today, which always made Jimmy a little upset, but this was bordering on extremely weird territory. _

_"Beverly I need to ask you a favor." Jimmy said in a small, un-Jimmy like voice._

_"What the hell favor is so secretive that you needed to pull me into a supply closet to talk about?" she snapped, still fussing over Jimmy's injuries._

_"Actually I pulled you in here to ask if Brian and I could come over to your house to discuss something. I'd rather not discuss it here, and I really don't want to without Jimmy. I just need as little people to know about this as possible."_

_"Jimmy, are you and Brian in some kind of trouble?" Beverly asked, incredulously. Brian, she could see getting into all _sorts_ of shit, but not Jimmy. Jimmy was as reliable as a boulder in the middle of a rushing river, graciously providing a safe haven for those to cling to in troubling times. Brian was a class five rapid after a storm threw shit everywhere. The mere thought of Brian getting _Jimmy_ into trouble was frightening to say the least. _

_"You know that with Vincent the entirety of the FBI is going under lock down until they can make sure no one else is remotely insane? Well apparently due to that fact it was recently discovered that that college kid, Will is an omega, they're going to be checking dynamic as well. I don't know if you were there for that part, but Brian and I are about to be in some _deep_ shit." Jimmy sounded close to tears, and Beverly felt sick. _

_"Alright, you two come over to my place, and I'll make tea or some shit."_

_"Add whiskey to it and you'll be the perfect alpha."_

_"And don't you forget it Jimmy-John." Beverly said with a small smile. Despite everything being settled for now, she couldn't get rid of the slowly growing knot in her stomach.  
***_

_At the sound of her doorbell going off, she set her pet cat on the floor and ran to get it. It was cold as balls outside and she knew the two didn't want to be waiting outside for that long._

_When she opened the door, the wind wasn't the only thing that bit at her skin._

_The sweet smell of an unbonded omega closing in on it's heat hit her like a train_

_"Brian?"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will would like to go back to the Academy to plead to be let back into his classes, Nigel and Matthew talk about the problems their packmates are having, and Beverly learns the truth about her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is super short and i'm sorry

"Hannibal, I'm going to go up to the academy! You can't stop me!"

"Will you have to understand that they don't want you there. I am sorry it happened, but you have to understand that if they don't want you, then you won't be received well."  
Will felt like punching Hannibal for sounding reasonable, which made him feel irrational, which made him want to punch Hannibal even more. 

"Hannibal, I just wan to _talk_ to the board. I'm mated to you, and honestly, I feel more stable than I have in years. Matthew is a wonderful person to have around me, and Nigel is - interesting enough. Please just, let me go, I'll be back soon enough."

"Will, I have patients all day, I can't go with you and I don't feel comfortable with you going alone. Yes, you're capable of taking good care of yourself, but you were just ousted as an omega. On top of that, our bond is very weak right now, it wouldn't take much to break it."   
"I'll take Matthew and Nigel!" Will sighed, exasperated "They need to learn the layout of Baltimore anyway. It'll be killing two birds with one stone. I just want to see if the school board will let me back in. Yes I know I was let go for faking documents, but we both know it's really because I was an unbonded omega. Maybe, if they saw that I _was_ bonded, then they might reconsider letting me back into the academy."

"I will ask Nigel about going with you, but he's been busy trying to build up his business here. If he doesn't go, then I doubt he'll let Matthew go." Hannibal knew the board would let Will back in if their lives depended on it Their reputation was already on its way down due to the incident with one of thier trusted agents being a serial killer, one that they had been hunting for years no less. On top of that besides Will four other omegas had been outed, but because they weren't bonded when they were discovered like Will was, they were sold off into the auction. Hannibal didn't want anyone to take Will away from him, but there were complications in how he was handling his bond.

Meanwhile, Will resisted the urge to snort. Nigel probably spent more time fucking Matthew than building up his so called business. He then (unsuccessfully) tried to squash the guilt that ate at him immediately after that thought. 

Nigel and Matthew were happy. They found a rhythm that worked for them, and Will had no reason to be petty.

Nigel and Matthew have been doing very well with their bond, especially in the physical aspect. Will and Hannibal, weren't doing that well. Will didn't know how to even _start_ that conversation. All he knew was that if he went upstairs now, he would see Nigel and Matthew in some sort of compromising position. 

Will groaned to himself and trudged upstairs anyway, hating himself.  
***

"I honestly wish I were a betting man. I really do." Will thought to himself as he watched Nigel bite down on Matthew's neck while he came inside him. 

"Um, I'll come back when you two are finished, I guess."

"No darling, stay." Nigel panted from his place on top of Matthew. "You don't have to run out of here like a scared rabbit. Come here, what do you need?"

"I need someone to take me my school in Quantico. Hannibal can't go, and I'm apparently not mature enough to go on my own."

"D'you want us to go with you Will?" Matthew whispered, trying not to whine when Nigel shifted his knot inside of him. 

"If you could later on, that'd be great. Thanks." Will sighed before retreating.   
***  
"Nigel?" 

"I'm sleeping." 

"No you're not."

"Oh yeah, king fuckface? How do you know?"

"You snore when you're asleep."

"Lying is punishable by orgasm denial, darling. Ever been in a chastity device? Don't think I don't know where to get one."

"Nigel you're the reason Hannibal banned us from the master suite. At least until we get you those anti-snore nasal strips."

"Ain't wearing those."

" _Nigel_ come _on._ "

"They're stupid, and people who wear them look stupid. Ain't wearing them." Nigel said sleepily. "Why did you wake me up in the first place anyway?

"A: you weren't asleep, B: I think there's something wrong with Will." 

"This sounds like a complex discussion that needs to be had when I'm not trying to sleep off a knot, darling. _Trying_ being the operative word here."

"Nigel, please! I'm worried about Will." 

"He hasn’t been having sex with Hannibal, in fact I think I've seen you two have been having sex with each other more than he's been having with Hannibal. While omegas having sex helps bonds in packs become strong, they can also damage a bond if there isn't an equal amount of sex happening between alpha and omega. So you and Will having sex is only helping you and me. And yes, I am thinking of ways to take care of that little problem, so just hang tight. So for fucks sake darling, let me sleep."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Matthew yelled trying to sit up, only to whine as Nigel's knot tugged at his rim. 

"Baby, you can't go moving like that while I'm stuck inside you." Nigel groaned, "The purpose of laying still is so my knot will deflate quickly. Unless you're up for another round-"

"Nigel, you _and_ Hannibal knew what was going on with this whole bond shit and neither of you has said anything! You have to fix this. Will seems to be the only one suffering, his new scent is fading, and he's been hurting." 

"Shit, Matty I know. I'll do my best to figure out what I'm going to do with him later. I need to know how much Will is hurting before I just start kicking shit around."  
***

Beverly Katz was having a nightmare. A genuine nightmare. Her best friends and workmates were in her house, and one of them was six seconds away from a fully blown heat. The other was on the verge of a breakdown. 

What the fuck is going on?

"Brian, you're clearly uncomfortable, go upstairs, and I'll be up there in a minute." Jimmy said quietly. 

"No! Don't treat me like some weak fuck from a shitty romance novel. I'm fine here with you two."

"Brian! Jimmy! What is going on! Someone better tell me _now._ " Beverly said.

"Look, a while back Brian and I began to get into a relationship. He told me he was an omega, so I applied for a grant to mate with an him. I was denied because I'm a beta and the betas have to have a certain amount of testosterone to mate with omegas, but I don't. With the examinations going on all over the BSU, Brian won't stand a chance."

"We wanted to come and ask you if you would form a pack with us. I know this is sudden, but the inspections took us by surprise." Brian pleaded. Beverly could smell the fear and anxiety coming off of him in waves. 

Beverly hung her head in her hands. She knew that if she lived alone she would've done it in a heartbeat, but Alana- she couldn't push this all on her at once. Alana was her primary concern, yes the omega could more than hold her own, but still. No one likes having these kinds of surprises forced on them. 

You two stay here. I need to go talk to Alana about all this. She'll be home in an hour. Until then just hang tight." Beverly said before standing up to go start on dinner.


	16. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will, Nigel, and Matthew take a trip to Will's school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long, but i'm still adjusting to college life things will probably be a little slow but i will update stuff

"Come on, Will! Where did you want to go again?"

"My school. I'm going to beg to be re-enrolled, and for my scholarship. Although I doubt I'll be able to get my scholarship back, I might be able to get some outside scholarships, despite the fact that they're really hard to get. I'll just have to apply to-"

"Will, baby, you're saying a lot of things I don’t understand. Just grab your jacket and get in the car." 

"Ok, yeah. Just give me a second."

"Matty and I will be in the car when you decide to grace us with your presence." Nigel laughed, winking at Will.  
***  
Will clambered into the back of Nigel's car. He got it the minute he saw Hannibal's Bentley, because Hannibal's car was supposedly too pretentious like it's owner. Will thought that was pretty hilarious, seeing as Nigel bought a fucking Lamborghini Estoque. He almost got a Ducati, but Hannibal told him to get something practical. The Estoque barely cut it due to the fact that it had four seats.

"Alright, you two, the rules are as stated: I have complete control over the radio, shotgun rights go to whoever calls them first, no arguments. No food, I want to keep this new car smell for as long as possible. You may not drive my fucking car. That goes for Hannibal as well, if you see him in my car tell me asap. No dogs in my car, Will, under any circumstances. Any questions? If there are, I don't care. Now take your shoes off and get in."

"We can't even wear shoes, Nigel?" Matthew whined.

"Not until I get good floor mats, fucker, now do you want to help us scare the shit out of Will's sexist teachers or not?"

"No! No scaring! I just want to ask for my scholarship back and my re-enrollment. Nigel tell me you don't have your gun!" Will yelled. 

"I don't know baby, do you wanna frisk me?" 

"We are going to be on government property! Not just any government property, this is where they _train government agents!_ You can't bring an unlicensed gun onto the property! We could be thrown into a federal prison! I know what those places are like! I helped put people there!"

"Actually Will, I think most of the people you catch end up in _my_ previous line of work." Matthew said. 

"Just, put the gun away, Nigel and let's go."   
***

One horrifying drive later the three made it to the FBI training academy in one piece. Nigel drives like he's in a fast and furious movie. Matthew and Will held onto each other for dear life for the entire hour long ride. 

"Ok." Will croaked, "New rule. Nigel no longer drives us _anywhere_ ever again." 

"Agreed." Matthew panted, kneeling on the ground, shaking. 

"You two are a couple of fucking cowards. Get up Matthew. I'm not gonna carry your ass."  
"I could file a report about you abusing your poor omega." Matthew said. 

"Do it. I'll haul your ass back to Bucharest so fast you'll get whiplash." Nigel snapped. "Come on, you two. Will take us to the sexist assholes who took away your scholarship." Nigel said before marching forwards, in the wrong direction.  
***

"Mr. Lecter, welcome." The head of admissions stated when the three entered the room. He barely spare a glance towards Will and didn't even acknowledge Matthew. Something Nigel quickly took notice of. 

"Sorry, does their presence offend you?" Nigel said, quietly. 

"I'm sorry?" The man said genuinely confused. 

"Does the presence of Matthew and Nigel offend your sorry-"

"Nigel! _Please behave!_ Will whispered from behind him. 

"Fine, look I'm here about re-enrolling Will. Although I don't see _why_ he would even _want_ to b associated with this place-

"Mr. Lecter, your omega has broken school policy by-"

"By what? Being a fucking omega? I've got news for you, fuckass .He can't control it. What he can control is the amount of effort he puts into working for this shit school! I've seen the kid's grades he was top of the class! Which is probably better than you've ever done. And you're doing the same thing he did! Only better! Don't think I can't smell that cheap alpha pheromone you've drowned yourself in you fucking beta."

At this point the head of admissions was standing up, red faced and sputtering. "Now listen here! That omega has invaded our school. Imagine if it went into heat! The school could descend into mass chaos!"

"First of all if I ever hear you call Will _it_ again I will beat you into a piece of meat so fucking , a starving dog wouldn't eat you. Second, he's and omega, not a new weapon invented by terrorists, or whatever you're afraid of. We came here to get him re-enrolled due to he fact that your policy clearly states no _unmated_ omegas can join your little club. Well he's mated now, so let him re-enroll."

"I cannot do that. Even if I could, I wouldn't. He's caused enough trouble, and the FBI doesn't need any more bad press."

"Bad press?" Nigel hissed. 

"Nigel, please just come on-" Will interrupted before Nigel got them arrested for assaulting a government agent. 

"Fine!" Nigel said, with a promise in his eyes. "Fucking fine." Nigel huffed before allowing Will and Matthew to drag him out of the office.   
***

"I knew I should have brought Hannibal. I just _knew_ -"

The three wee walking out to the parking lot Matthew and Nigel were holding hands, and Will was trying to contain his jealousy at their closeness _yet again._ It wasn't fair, Will thought to himself bitterly. He's known Hannibal for much longer than those two have known each other, yet they're already so close. 

What's worse, Will couldn't shake off this sick feeling he's been having lately. It was extremely draining. 

"Will, baby it doesn't matter. They wouldn't have let you back in anyway. You have to understand that- _ouch! Shit_ Matty, retract your damn claws!"

Matthew had dug his fingernails into Nigel's palm, causing blood to well up. 

He couldn't hear anything his mate or Will said, because he was currently staring into the face of the man who ruined his life. 

Frederick Chilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nigel's Car](http://pictures.topspeed.com/IMG/crop/200810/2009-lamborghini-estoque_600x0w.jpg)
> 
> [](http://theplaguedr.tumblr.com>My%20Tumblr</a>)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel has a word with Chilton and Brian reflects on his life leading up to meeting Jimmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long but i wanted to cover a fuckton of things  
> and then i just split the chapters  
> so the next one should be up next week if things go my way

The hairs on the back of Nigel's neck stood up as he watched a short beta sauntering forwards. He didn't like the look of this guy, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of fear and disgust that was rolling off his mate in waves. Will wasn't too keen on the guy either, the omega sighed and rolled his eyes as the man got closer to them, determination written across his face, only stopping when he caught a good look at Nigel's face. 

"Doctor Lecter, I need to speak with you on an important matter regarding your omega, Will."

"You've got the wrong guy first of all, I'm Hannibal's brother, Nigel. Second, you're proving yourself to be quite rude, you waltzed right up to three people and didn’t greet any of them properly, on top of that, you disregarded the fact that one of the people you ignored is the one you were talking about. Who the fuck are you anyway? Will's teacher? That's literally the only thing I can think of that requires you to talk about Will like that. So I'll ask one more time. _Who the flying fuck are you?_ "

By now Chilton was visibly indignant. He was red and shaking, reminding Will of an angry Pomeranian. He had to cough to cover up his laugh. Judging by the look on Chilton's face, he didn't do a decent job. They needed to get out of here anyway, before Nigel strangled the moronic beta. Who suddenly seemed _very_ interested in Matty for some reason. 

"You're talking pretty high and mighty Mr. Lecter, seeing as you bought that omega from the black market." He whispered with a smirk. 

Nigel's face immediately went still. However, instead of panicking, or even acting aggressively, he smiled at Chilton, causing the little man to laugh uncomfortably. 

"I don't think you understand, Lecter. I have both you _and_ your brother in my grasp, does Hannibal even know? I don't know why he wouldn’t. He is an intelligent man, and it is a _very_ serious offense to buy an omega from the black market. So, why don't you and Hannibal make an arrangement for me to examine good Will, hmm?" 

Before Will could tell Chilton where he could shove his examinations, Nigel struck.  
***

It happened so fast, that Will barely knew what was happening until Chilton was on the ground, trying to scream, and failing, due to the apparent blow Nigel landed on his windpipe. 

"Now listen, you piece of shit, if you think you can just threaten _my_ omega and _my_ family like that, then you deserve to be fucking strapped to a fucking bed for the rest of your life in a mental hospital. And I _will_ find out how you know Matthew was in the black market, and when I do, I’ll be paying you a little visit.” Nigel growled before shoving a gasping Chilton into the nearest wall. “Come on you two, I’m sick of this place.”  
***

Brian was gonna break. He hasn’t endured a heat alone in ages. Jimmy has always taken care of him during his heats, and now he’s being told that he needs to bond with an alpha, or be forced to go into the omega auctions. 

He couldn’t go back there. He escaped that awful place when the government put him in there the second he turned sixteen, which was young at the time, but the demand for male omegas was so high in New York, that they bent the rules a little. He escaped with a few omegas in the dead of night, so far from what he knows, they’ve all found themselves partners or are doing just fine on their own. 

 

Everyone he escaped with told Brian that going into forensics was a shit idea, but he refused to let his gender get in the way of him trying to succeed in life. It was horrible at first, he got a job in the homicide division at the NYPD, due to fake recommendations, but his suppressants were still settling into his body. His scent blockers worked immediately, but he could still smell the alphas that surrounded him daily. His body was still trying to produce slick to receive an alpha, but the suppressants prevented that. It made him feel _wrong._ He needed to take off work some days because the feeling of dysphoria made him sick. He might be able to hide his identity from them, but his body was punishing him for not being able to present and submit to his co-workers. 

Then he met Jimmy. 

It was shortly after he was transferred to work in the behavioral sciences unit at the FBI. Jimmy was the only one to talk to the new guy, and the beta had quickly charmed himself into Brian’s heart. As time went on, and the two became close, it was clear that Jimmy wanted to pursue a relationship with Brian. Brian wanted nothing more than to start a relationship with Jimmy, but he just _couldn’t._ That all changed when they began investigating a case on a man who was burying people alive. 

Beverly had joined their little team, and at first he was extremely nervous about the alpha being around, but she turned out to be a fantastic member of the team. She was dating an omega named Alana, who was a therapist. At first, Brian thought she was going to be a challenge to be around, but he felt nothing but calm in her presence. Eventually, she became one of his closest friends, when Jimmy wasn’t there because he was on another consulting job, they always had some sort of dumb game they played together to fill the Jimmy-shaped wall of silence that filled the workspace. Brian thought he was being so _careful_. He fooled an alpha he’d been working with closely for _months_ , but he got sloppy. 

He was approached by Freddie Lounds one evening outside of his house, holding a package. It was the day after the investigation of the mushroom enthusiast had set off and he was exhausted. He slowed when he saw her sitting on his porch swing, ice beginning to settle into his veins.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I have to admit, a male omega getting this far in an alpha’s world is incredibly impressive, Brian.” She said without preamble. 

“I don-“

“Don’t, Brian. It insults my intelligence, and yours. Besides, if you do what I say now, I won’t bother you again.” 

“It’s illegal to open another person’s mail.”

“I think you’ll find that illegal suppressants and scent blockers are a little higher on the totem pole. Along with the fact that you’re an escaped male omega without an alpha working in the FBI with faked documents _and_ you most likely escaped the omega auctions, I think they’ll forgive me for my slight transgression in the face of yours. But, you know, if you feel like reporting me, then by all means go ahead.” 

“Get inside.” 

“That’s a good boy.” The beta said before strutting inside.

***  
In the end, all Lounds wanted was inside information about some cases, nothing huge, but if he were found out, he’d be fired. It was better than the alternative though. 

Until Jimmy found out. 

Brian would never forget the look on his best friend’s face when he accused him of sleeping with Freddie and giving information about cases to her because he hated Will. 

Which wasn’t true in the slightest. There was just something Will had to hide, and yeah, everyone does, but he was just _off_ somehow. Didn’t mean he _hated_ the guy though. This didn’t placate Jimmy any more. 

“I can’t believe you! Thinking with your dick! You aren’t an alpha! We’re supposed to be the most level headed of all genders! What? You’re excuse is that you don’t _hate_ Will? He’s just a college kid, Brian! He’s under enough pressure as it is with _Jack_ riding him like a fucking horse!”

After almost half an hour of Jimmy outright screaming at him, Brian couldn’t take it anymore. He knew Jimmy might report him, but he couldn’t have the man he was in love with thinking he was sleeping with Freddie fucking _Lounds._

So, he confessed. 

He told Jimmy everything. 

Naturally, Jimmy was floored. The unnatural part was when he began _laughing._

“And to think! I thought you were sleeping with Lounds!” Jimmy choked out through his tears. Brian stood there in awe, Jimmy wasn’t going to turn him in, he wasn’t going to blackmail him, and he wasn’t even _angry_ anymore. He was just, _laughing._

For the first time in the past few weeks, things felt right again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal have a discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back?   
> me  
> i am  
> maybe  
> the next thing i'll write is probably the borrowers story

“Now Matty darling, you’re going to tell me how that piece of dog-shit knows how I found you, deal?” Nigel said in a deceptively calm voice. “The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can take care of you.”

Nigel and Matthew sat in the study. Nigel was wound tighter than a bow and his barely contained energy and rage was nerve-wracking for Matthew. Matthew was 

“No! Nigel, listen, you and Hannibal could be in serious danger right now because of me. I know you didn’t actually buy me from the black market, but you can’t risk it for me. Talk to Hannibal about what he wants to do with Chilton. He would never let Chilton mess with Will, _and_ he’ll handle Chilton in a _legal_ way, probably.” 

“You know, I think you need to spend more time with Hannibal if you think he solves his problems legally in any way shape or form.” Nigel muttered. 

“Alpha, Will is talking to Hannibal now about what’s happening with Chilton, they’re probably discussing how to-“

Matthew was cut off by the bang of the study door flying open. 

“Nigel, get up, we have to go.” Hannibal snapped, stalking into the room. 

“Where the hell are you two even _going_?” Matthew cried. He was sick of alphas and their idiotic displays of aggression. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Will grumbled, shuffling into the study. “They’re going to go kill Chilton.”

“You can’t do that! _Can_ they do that?” 

“No! And they’re _not going to._ Nigel can’t afford to call any attention to himself while he’s here! And Lord knows that image is everything to Hannibal. Look we can figure out what to do tomorrow, but for now we should all try to forget about it and try to enjoy the rest of our evening, please? Hannibal don’t give me that look please.”

“Who says we’re going to kill the little shit?” Nigel snapped, “Hannibal and I simply need to teach the man a lesson about boundaries and respect. Hannibal do you know what that shrieking cunt said about Will and Matty? Little bitch needs to learn respect. I can’t think of a better teacher than you and me, brother mine.” 

“As much as I would like to talk to Chilton about his rudeness towards our omegas, Will is right. I have an early morning appointment with one of my clients and Will here has to settle things with Jack. I will invite Chilton over to dinner and we can discuss how we will discuss how he treats omegas. Until then, I will be going to bed.” 

The hopeful look on Will’s face died when a quick death when Hannibal quickly exited the room after his announcement. 

“Oh _enough!_ ” Nigel groaned, “Hannibal!” He stormed into his brother’s bedroom to find his brother sitting there facing the fireplace holding a glass of scotch. He rolled didn’t acknowledge his brother entering the room but his back stiffened when Nigel slammed the door behind him.

“What the fuck was that? When was the last time you even directly interacted with Will? He’s in a new bond, and you’re ignoring his needs? Jesus, I’ve slept with him more than you have! What is your problem you’ve been harping about this omega for months and you can’t even show him a little affection?” Nigel couldn’t figure out what was wrong with his brother. Yes, he was the one that fell in love quickly and obsessively, but when his brother (very rarely) falls in love, he’s worse than Nigel. So his behavior was extremely odd, and Nigel wanted to get to the bottom of it. 

“Nigel, this is between Will and me-“

“Is it? Because it certainly seems like he looks like he’s being left out.” Nigel shouted

Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened up and Will stormed in and shot Nigel a look that would’ve had others withering. Nigel just stared back before responding with a loud snort. 

“Look at you, Will. Ready to fight ‘til the bitter end for this bitch, huh? Well too bad because he clearly doesn’t give a shit about you.” Nigel snapped. If he couldn’t count on his brother to swallow his pride, he would invoke his wrath.

However it was Will’s that came to the fore first. 

“How _dare_ you! You don’t know anything! For all you know I could’ve asked him to stay the fuck away from me! I could’ve told him I hated sex or I needed time to get used to it! You don’t know shit! Get out! _Get out!_ ” With those final words Will pushed Nigel out the door and slammed it in his face, before turning back to Hannibal. 

“Thank you for your intervention, I fear what I might’ve done without you stepping in-“

“Shut up, Hannibal.” Will sighed before trudging to the bathroom.

“William-“ Hannibal said with a warning in his voice, only to be cut off by Will’s aggravated huff. 

“No don’t William me! Not when you won’t even _look_ at me! Is Nigel right? Do you even care about me or was this whole thing a way to keep me close as a goddamn science project to observe and poke at? Because it feels like I am!”

“William sit down.” Hannibal said calmly gesturing to a seat while taking the opposite. “Now, I admit I have not been close to you at all but you need to believe my reasons for this are in your best interests.”

“Best interests.” Will scoffed, before sobering up, “Are you really going to give me to Nigel? I know he’ll take care of me, but I know he won’t be as devoted to me as he is to Matty. I’m even beginning to think Nigel’s obsessed with him.” 

“I have no intention of giving you up, Will.” Hannibal sighed, “You have to trust that until I can properly take care of you in the way you deserve I won’t be able to fully bond with you. There are secrets that I hold close that must be kept from you for your own safety.”

“Hannibal whatever secrets you’re keeping from me you have to know that I’ll help you with whatever you need me with.” 

“You have no idea what you ask of me darling.” Hannibal said before standing up and leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://theplaguedr.tumblr.com)


End file.
